


Sunrise

by synyster



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synyster/pseuds/synyster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just wanted to see the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Frank laughed so hard that his voice echoed in his apartment's hall. He was hardly carrying his body. When the voices in his head made him giggle one more time, his legs failed to carry his skinny body and he found himself on the floor. He positioned himself and started to crawl. He felt the pain on his knees and decided to stand up. He was happy to finally see the apartment door. He giggled to himself.

He fixed his hair with clumsy hands. He wasn't trying to impress anyone, it just didn't feel quite right for him if he didn't look good. He made sure he looked good and stepped outside. The cold weather made his naked body shiver, making him realise he was only wearing his boxers. 

He tangled his arms around himself, then he looked at his phone to see the time. He smiled when he saw the red haired man on his background. He looked at the screen for a while instead of looking at the clock. He remembered the purpose of checking his phone and saw the time.

It was 4 in the morning.

With the courage his background gave him, he started to hum a song. Was it Avenged Sevenfold? He didn't even know. Eventually his humming turned into yelling while he was walking down the quiet street. The voices in his head joined him, too. As drinking affected everyone differently, it made Frank's mind turn into a parade. Even though his friends told him he got drunk very very easily, Frank just didn't agree with them. He would prefer the word _''high'_ '' instead of ''drunk''. Because he thought being drunk is gross and silly.

But he wouldn't do stupid things when he was  _high_. He would get extremely honest and claim that he heard voices in his head. Other band members hated his _high_ times but Gerard had always thought it was really cute.

Frank finished his song and looked at his phone again. He called the first person he thought. He was freezing, but he didn't care. He just kept wandering around streets. He heard a husky man voice on the other line.

''What?'' he simply said.

Frank fixed his hair again. He knew that he couldn't see him but... He wasn't comfortable, that's all.

''I-I think I need you to come h-here.'' he whispered. He was trying to be quiet because he didn't want the voices in his head to hear him and get pissed. Some of them were screaming already, wanting Frank to be alone. 

Gerard rubbed his eyes. ''Are you okay?'' he said, sat on his bed. He was moving slowly, trying not to wake his wife up. When Frank fixed his hair again and forgot to answer, he continued. ''Where are you?''

''Come ove- no wait! Come near my flat. I'm somewhere near my flat.''

Gerard huffed in anger and worry. ''Stay where you are.'' he ordered and shut the phone. He wasn't trying to be dominant but he realized he was too rude. He thought Frank would get offended because he was also sensitive when he was _high._

He sent a text. _''Sorry, I was a bit rude.''_

Frank's phone buzzed in his hands and he smiled when he read the text. He had to focus to see the things in the dark street. He turned his phone off because the light coming from it hurt his eyes. He realized his fingers got purple from the cold and he liked it.

''I look like Smurfs, don't I?'' he asked to himself. He was waiting for an answer from his brain.

''Absolutely!''

''You should do this more often.''

''I wonder which Smurf you are...''

''It looks gross!''

While the voices were fighting, he put his index finger on his lips to shut them up.

When a car's lights caught his eyes, Frank got excited. He jumped off the road and he opened his arms. He hoped that the driver was the man he likes. If not, it would be really weird.

Car beeped and Frank jumped. But he stood still. His eyes started to hurt from the light so he walked to driver's door. He opened the door and tried pull Gerard out. Gerard couldn't resist him and went outside.

''Jeez, Frank! You're freezing!'' he yelled. Frank laughed and tipped his head with his finger.

''They told me to go outside! They won't shut up otherwise.''

Gerard rolled his eyes and tried to get him in the car. Frank hissed.

''They wanna see the sunrise! I wanna see the sunrise, Gee!''

Gerard hold Frank's cold hands and tried to warm them up. He didn't say anything, he was concerned about the possibility of Frank getting hypothermia. He obviously didn't have a medical degree or something like that, but he had always been so careful about Frank's health. Man would get sick in a fucking desert and hurt himself with everything he touches.

He took his jacket out and put it on Frank's shoulders.

''You're gonna get sick Frank...'' he said but Frank didn't bother to care. 

''Do you wanna see the sunrise or not?'' Frank asked with a childish tone. Gerard smiled and nodded. He didn't want to make Frank sad.

They holded hands and sat on the car. Frank started to talk, staring at the sky.

''Y'know what Gerard?'' he asked. Gerard shook his head as a no and hugged him to warm him up. His hands were still cold. 

''I-I think I'm in love.'' he said. Gerard studied his pale face, he was still watching the sky.

''With who Frankie?''

Frank stopped watching the sky and smiled. He turned his head, their eyes met. Their foreheads were touching. Frank broke the connection and looked down. Gerard had to do the same.

Frank carried his head and pointed at the sky.

''Imagine that these stars are my hopes.'' he said. ''When the sun rises, they all disappear with its shine and beauty.''

He wasn't trying to hide his tears. He wiped the tears without a mimic. He bit his lip to stop himself, playing with the lip ring.

''You were my sun that never rised.''

Gerard's fingers tightened when he heard him. His words stabbed him in the heart, he felt the actual pain.

''My hopes never faded, as you never rised.''

Gerard couldn't say anything. He touched his chin and raised Frank's head to make eye contact.

''I love you,'' Frank whispered. This time Gerard broke the connection. He stared at the wedding ring on his finger. Frank was looking at it, too.

''See, this is where my hopes fade. This is your rise Gerard. I want you to be happy. This is your happiness.''

Frank leaned to kiss him and Gerard turned his head the other way.

''Sorry,'' he said. ''Frank, I'm so sorry.'' His voice cracked as he said the last sentence.

Frank smiled to that. He pointed at the sky again.

''See the stars? They're fading...''

Gerard put his hand on Frank's face and made him look at him. He wiped the tears with his thumb.

''I'm sorry.'' he said again. Frank nodded.

''I forgive you, Gee.'' he said with a soft voice. He wasn't upset. He was relieved. For the last time, he was happy in his lover's arms.

''Who doesn't forgive their _sun_?''


End file.
